Paris Nights
by CarmelaLake
Summary: Bobby Singer's Daughter, Evan, may have been a hunter growing up, but she decided to go to college. During her Junior year, she goes abroad to Paris, France. Who she meets there might just change her view on life forever. (Rated M for future chapters)
1. Chapter 1

The plane ride was smooth. The entire 12 hour trip. I managed to get some reading done, and slept some. The entire time, I was worrying. I was worrying about my dad. I was worrying about what he was going to think, I was worrying about his safety. Most of all, I was worrying about him. The man I fell in love with, while overseas. My biggest worry was that my surrogate brothers and my father was going to try to kill the love of my life, the King of Hell.

-9 months earlier—

Stepping out into the Parisian air, I couldn't help but smile. I was here. I was spending my Junior year of college, in Paris. Not only I, but my two best friends, Ruby and Dacey. I let out a sigh and turned back to my friends, who were lugging their own suitcases.

"We need to hail a cab, because, I don't know about you guys, but I have no idea where our apartment is," I admitted. Ruby laughed and nodded, putting her arm around me.

"I'm pretty sure this is going to be our best year yet," she said with a grin.

After we managed to find our apartment, we dropped our stuff and I smiled at them.

"So, it's like 5:00…wanna go grab some dinner? I mean I'm really craving bar food right about now," I said with a laugh and they both nodded.

"I need a beer. That flight was…rough," Dacey said. Ruby nodded and so did I with a smile.

"I need my liquor. I may not be in Kansas anymore, ladies, but I want some Fireball!" Roo said with a smirk. I laughed and put my arms around them.

"I agree, with both ya'll" I said and the three of us made our way onto the street of Paris once again. It was dark, but we used our phones to figure out where the closest bar was. We may have been in Paris for school, but they weren't going to stop us from partying.

I had 2 beers and was working on my second Jack and Diet coke when I heard a familiar accented voice say something behind me.

"Evangeline Singer," said the voice. I sighed, and rolled my eyes before turning around in my bar stool to see the unshaven face of the last person I wanted to see on my first night in Paris. The King of Hell himself, Crowley.

"What do you want Crowley?" I asked, pressing my lips together. Dacey was already sitting on some Paris boy's lap, and Roo was flirting with the waiter, so neither saw me chat with the demon.

"Oh nothing, am I not allowed to sit and have a chat with my favorite hunter?" He asked, slurring his words slightly. He had been drinking tonight too. I rolled my eyes again at his drunkenness.

"No. No you're not Crowley. Especially not when you're supposed to be helping my father and brothers get rid of the leviathan so you can sleep at night," I spat, taking another sip of my drink. Crowley chuckled a little bit and leaned in.

"Between you and I, I'm letting your family deal with the problem. Dick was too much of a…dick," Crowley said, smirking back at me. This was going to become a game. I had known Crowley long enough to know his antics.

"Why am I not surprised. It takes one to know one," I said with a smirk as I downed the rest of my drink. By then, I was starting to feel the effects of all the alcohol I had been drinking. I wasn't drink, but I was definitely tipsy.

"Ouch, Princess. That hurt," He mocked. I sighed but before I could say another word, he started to lean in. I was so confused as to what was happening, I let him kiss me softly. Out of pure reaction, I did kiss him back, but I pulled away quickly.

"What the hell? Would you really stoop that low, Crowley? Taking advantage of a girl who's been drinking? I mean you're the King, but I thought you at least had more morals than that," I said, not really pulling away from. I could feel the warmth radiate off him like Hell fire.

"Oh no, no, Princess. I would never take advantage of you," He said, in mock surprise. He kissed my lips again, softly and he pulled away quickly. "See?"

I wanted to lean in again and kiss him with everything I had, ignore the fact that I was supposed to hate him, but something clicked inside of me and I sat back up quickly.

"I'm drunk. I'm going to go home and go to bed and forget I ever saw you tonight Crowley," I said with a sigh as I gathered my drunken friends and we made our way back to our apartment. I went into my room, and took my heels off before collapsing on the bed. The entire ride home, I couldn't stop thinking about him. The kiss, the names, everything. It all made me want to scream. I kept telling myself that it was because I was drunk. I hated Crowley. I hated everything about him. He was a demon, the King of Demons. I pulled out my iPhone and started to dial Dean's number, but then I realized something. He would flip shit and be on the next plane ride to exorcise Crowley himself. Despite the fact that I hated the man, that was the last thing I wanted. I needed to call Sam.

The call rang twice before Sam picked up.

"Evan," was all I heard before I sighed in relief.

"Hey…you go a minute?" I asked, feeling my voice crack. In the midst of everything, I didn't really notice how the night had affected me, emotionally.

"Yeah! What's up?" He asked. I took a couple deep breaths.

"Well…remember when you and Ruby started being a…thing…and you told me to promise you to not tell Dad, or Dean?" I asked, chewing on the inside of my cheek. I heard him gasp and I realized that was a horrible choice of words.

"Evan! You're not..you are with a…" I sighed and shook my head.

"No Sammy. But one did kiss me tonight. And I kissed back. And we kind of flirted, and it's one that you and Dean want dead more than anything, and I can't stop thinking about everything and, please just tell me that I was drunk and this isn't me saying all of these things," I rambled. I heard Sam sigh on the other end of the line.

"You were just drink, Eva. It was nothing. You'll be fine. But I won't tell Dean and Bobby, I promise," He said. I let out a sigh of relief and smiled to the darkness of my bedroom.

"Thanks Sammy. I guess I just needed to vent, and tell someone, and know that I wouldn't really feel all of this," I said as I slipped out of my tights.

"You're welcome, Eva. Please be careful over there. We can't protect you like we can when you're going to school back home," I nodded with a smile and told Sam goodnight before hanging up the phone.

After slipping out of my dress and into a night gown, aka one of the guy's over sized t-shirts that were a million sizes too big for me, I finally slipped into bed. I didn't sleep much that night though. I kept waking up, feeling like there was someone else in my room. When I finally woke up the next morning, I realized all the times I had woken up throughout the night, was just a nightmare. Now, completely sober, I still couldn't get the events of the night before out of my head.

When I got out into the living room, I saw Ruby and Dacy both drinking coffee, and on their laptops. They were obviously working on school work. I smiled and made myself a cup of coffee before I unplugged my phone and sat down with my friends. When I finally looked down at my phone, I saw I had an unread message from a number that I didn't recognize. It was only three digits. 666. I sighed. Crowley.

"Last night was fun. Again soon?" the text read. I sighed and threw my phone onto the coffee table.

"So, what do you guys wanna do today?" I asked, trying to sound as chipper and happy as I could. Ruby looked up at me with a confused expression on her face.

"What's gotten into you? Did that French boy last night sneek in and fuck you?" She asked. I rolled my eyes and threw a pillow at her, only hitting her laptop. Dacey laughed.

"He was he, anyway? He seemed kind of old. Not like old old, but still hot," She said with a smirk. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"He isn't French. He was an old friend of Sam and Deans. He isn't exactly the best person out there. It just happened he was in Paris," I said, leaning back in my spot. If he kept it up like this, it was going to be a long 9 months.


	2. Chapter 2

** Ok guys! Here's Chapter 2, sorry it's quite a bit shorter than the first one. This chapter and next chapter is going to be a couple filler chapters. Don't worry though, Chapter 4 is going to be a lot longer, and have a lot more drama!**

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong>t had been a long first week. We had explored everything to the city that they could think of. We went to a ton of different café's, and had coffee. We went to all the monuments and museums in the city. I even dragged Roo and Dacey into a small bookstore. It had been a blast, especially getting the chance to experience Paris. By the end of the week, we were all exhausted and ready to mindlessly do school work. On Sunday night, I was in my bedroom, writing an essay for English, when there was a small poof. The sound was almost nonexistent, but my ears were used to it by then. I didn't even look up, all I did was sigh.

"What Crowley?" I asked, not taking my fingers off the keyboard, intent on finishing this stupid essay that night.

"Paris is boring without someone to share it with," He said, sitting down on my bed. I sighed and looked up from my laptop. He was wearing his usual all black suit.

"So you decided to come harass me?" I asked, pressing my lips together. He just kind of shrugged his shoulders before scooting up on the bed next to me. It took everything I had to not push him off the bed.

"It's not harassment, love. It's company," He stated pointedly. I shut my laptop without saving and turned to him, crossing my legs.

"Fine. I will keep you company. You have to be good though. I don't like you Crowley. Nor do I have any type of feelings for you," I said, watching his expression. He seemed like that genuinely hurt, but I assumed that it was fake. I yawned and took off my jean jacket, leaving me in just my white tank top, pink skinny jeans, pink scarf and oxford heels. Crowley leaned in again, but this time, there was no smirk on his face. He looked serious, almost…hurt.

"Ok, Angel. I know I've been a prick to you. I really have, and I'm sorry. But now, I can tell, you feel something here. You've been thinking about me for the past week, and you've been thinking about that kiss. Stop kidding yourself," He almost whispered. Our faces were inches apart. My brain was screaming at me, saying this all was wrong. He was a demon. The King of Hell at that. The rest of me, oh good lord the rest of me, was telling me to say fuck it. Just do it. I let out a mental sigh and pulled away.

"No Crowley. You're wrong. I don't have feelings for you, I haven't been thinking about that kiss, and you're just full of yourself. Now if you aren't going to act decent, then please leave," I said, turning away from him. He groaned quietly and was in front of me.

"Evangeline…please.." He pleaded. I closed my eyes and tried to steady myself.

"Crowley. If you don't leave or at least drop it, I'm going to salt my doors and windows so you can't come back," I said, looking him straight in the eyes. His hazel eyes watched mine and he finally nodded, pursing his lips.

"Fine. I'll drop it. I promise," he held up his hand. "You have my word," He said. I nodded, smiling softly before plopping back down on the bed.

"So, why are you in Paris anyway?" I asked him, getting in back into bed, covering myself up. Crowley shrugged, sitting back down next to me.

"Just for fun. With all of the leviathans over in the states, worshipping Dick, I decided to get away from it, so I came over here. Paris is one of my favorite cities to visit. It's always changing," Crowley explained. I couldn't help but smile and agree to that.

"Do you travel around a lot?" I asked, pulling my laptop back up in my lap. Even if he was here, I knew I still had my essay to write, considering it was due at midnight, Monday night, and tomorrow wasn't a time I wanted to sit around and work on school work. I began to type again, looking back up at him every once in a while. Working, and talking with the demon, I slowly started to learn more about him. He actually didn't seem all that bad. I still kept my guard up, though. Finally, around 3am, I managed to finish the stupid essay. At that point, I was listening to his life story. It was more interesting that I thought it would be. I finally submitted the document and closed my laptop, setting it on my side table.

"Hey, hold that thought. I need to go change for bed," I said with a smile before getting up, and digging a spirit jersey out of my dresser and a pair of yoga shorts before going into my bathroom and changing. I took all of my makeup off and threw my hair into a better pony tail and walking back out into my bedroom. Surprising enough, Crowley was still sitting there. He smiled softly, but didn't move off the bed.

"Want me to leave? You look tired," He asked, getting ready to get off the bed. I shook my head, for some reason. I mean, what if I fell asleep? He could try to possess me. Something about the entire situation made me push the thought out of my mind.

"Nah, its fine. I have really bad sleeping habits. I probably won't end up falling asleep until like 5 anyway," I said with a smile as I slipped back into my bed.

Crowley and I talked for a couple more hours. I sat there laying next to him, under the covers while he was on top of them. It wasn't even forced conversation. We talked like we had known each other forever, but didn't know each other either. It was anything from, his life, to mine, to what we like and didn't like, and how Hell is. Sometime in the middle of it all, I fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading everyone! Don't forget to favorite and review! I would love to hear your thoughts!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Once again, I deeply apologize everyone. This chapter is super short, but I promise, its going to be the last filler chapter. From here on out, is when major plot stuff happens! **

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning with a start. Gasping, I sat straight up, and looked at the clock. It was 10 am. I groaned and looked over at the other side of my full sized bed, to see an empty spot, as if Crowley was never there. I rubbed my eyes and threw the covers off before getting up. I went out into the living room, and Roo was the only one that was awake. She was reading a book that she had brought with her to France. I plopped down next to her, and pulled my phone out.<p>

"Where's Dace? She doesn't normally sleep in this late," I asked. My stomach growled quietly. Ruby looked over at me, above her book and shrugged her shoulders.

"I have no idea. She left early this morning. Like 5 am early," She said. I tried to fake my nervousness. Was Crowley still here at 5? I didn't remember what time I had fallen asleep. I really had no idea what time he left. What if Dacey had saw him? She would know something was up. I groaned inwardly and got up.

"Ok. I'm craving a latte and a one of those chocolate pastry things. Want to run down and get something?" I asked, pulling my hair out of his pony tail, getting ready to go back to my room to change for breakfast. Roo looked up with a grin and nodded.

"Yeah! That sounds awesome. Just let me get dressed, and I'll be ready," She said with a smile. I nodded and headed back into my bedroom and got changed, back into the same thing I wore the day before, since I never actually left our apartment.

Roo and I ended up going to some corner café right down the street from our apartment, and we sat there for most of the day, drinking coffee, and getting reading done. It was a good time to relax and just get out of the house, and still get to explore Paris. While we were there, I thought I saw Crowley sitting at one of the tables outside, but when I looked again, he was gone.

Most of our days lasted like that. When we were in our rooms working on our homework, we were out at café's eating French food, drinking coffee, and reading. To make up for not being healthy, like at all, we walked everywhere. Dacey was never around anymore, though. She always seemed to get up early and get home after Roo and I had went to our rooms for the night. We never said anything to her, mostly because it wasn't like she was hurting anything. She probably just wanted to get a taste of the city, by herself. It was a lot to take in, and sometimes you just need to be alone. Roo and I both completely understood that.

Through the next couple months, Crowley began appearing in my room at night to keep me company. He no longer was trying to force his feels on me. We just talked, and pretty much hung out, like two normal people. He would stay the night and when I fell asleep, I'm assuming he poofed himself back to Hell, or where ever his home was.

I could begin to feel myself trust him, like him. It wasn't something I was used to. As a hunter, my brain always told me that I should take the demon knife out and kill him, but something was making me want to keep him around. Something was different about it. I couldn't quite put my finger on it, but I went with it anyway. If he tried anything, I knew exactly what I had to do, no questions asked.

It all just became routine for us. I'd wake up, Roo and I would go to a café, which changed everyday, eat, drink coffee and read. Then we'd come home, change for dinner and went out somewhere nice for dinner. When we came home, we would each go to our own rooms and do homework. At that point, Crowley would appear in my room and we would just sit there and talk until I fell asleep. It wasn't a hard life, and I enjoyed every minute of it.

* * *

><p><strong>Again, don't forget to Favorite and Review! Thanks for reading! :D<strong>


End file.
